


The Chauffeur's Daughter

by Jlynne87



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is Linus, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing so just humor me, Love Triangle, Poe is David, Rey is Sabrina, Sabrina AU, i'll make up tags as i go, im not a writer but i have to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlynne87/pseuds/Jlynne87
Summary: Ben is a serious workaholic. Poe is the life of the party. Rey has lived above the garage her entire life dreaming what life might be for the Organa-Solo family.





	1. Chapter 1

On the 17th Mile drive between Monterey and Carmel…  
Nestled in between cypress trees and rocky cliffs with the crashing ocean down below.  
There was a home, a mansion really. Filled with bustling employees and fragrant, fresh cut flowers, ornate furniture and Persian rugs. Vast hallways filled with chandeliers and plush wingback chairs. More bedrooms and bathrooms than one could count. The grounds were just as vast and lush as the inside of the mansion. The Organa-Solo’s had purchased the two lots next to them to expand the estate and for better ocean views. There was the Olympic length swimming pool. The pond filled with giant coy. The organic garden, which grew the most spectacular tomatoes. And then there was the 28-car garage with the fleet of Falcons, imported from England with the chauffeur named Kenobi, with his granddaughter Rey. 

Han Solo was a petty smuggler turned shipping mogul. Leia Organa came from political royalty, her father working in Congress and other key White House positions over the years. 

Ben was born shortly after Leia and Han married. Poe was adopted a year later during a humanitarian trip through Guatemala. Ben graduated at the top of his class from NYU and Harvard Business School. Poe partied his way through Arizona University and took a 3 month sabbatical to Capri. When Han had a heart attack down the road on 17 Mile Drive at Pebble Beach, Leia took over the family business. Ben came home and with his mother, took Resistance Shipping on a ride through the e-commerce boom and turned a shipping company into a major business conglomerate. Ben frequently had lunch with pal Elon Musk. Poe frequently had lunch with models. Ben was on the cover of Fortune 3 times. Poe did a Dolce and Gabbana fragrance campaign. 

Mrs. Organa-Solo loved parties. Held regularly on the grounds, they were usually under cover operations to get either one of her son's matched off and married to an heiress. Poe loved the parties and would indulge his mother by dancing with any young woman thrown his way. Ben on the other hand, used these parties to talk business and which company he was going to take over next. And Rey, would sit in the tallest cypress tree and watch. She would watch Poe dance and drink and woo. And would wish she were whichever leggy blonde he walked back to the Solarium with champagne in tow. 

As Rey gazed down below at the party, she wondered what it would be like to be dressed in a ballgown, to be dripping with jewels, to be clinking champagne flutes with other party goers. Then what would it be like to dance with Poe. To sway to the live band, the have his hand on her waist... 

"Rey, dear, please come down from that tree. You still need to finish packing" yelled Kenobi from the ground. 

She's snapped from her dream and with a sigh. "She made him laugh." A pained expression on her face as she watches Poe dance with some model she thinks she saw in Vogue.

"Rey, watching Poe is not a qualified profession. Please come down. Mrs. Organa-Solo was kind enough to get you this internship with her brother in Paris and you have so much to do before you leave in the morning." 

With defeat on her face, Rey decided to climb down from her perch in the tree. As her feet hit the ground, she was greeted with a startled but warm smile from Poe. "Oh hey Rey, I didn't see you there..." "uh... um... hi Poe..." Rey manages to say as she tries to overcome both nerves and nausea "It's a little chilly out here, you should probably... go inside.." he says absentmindedly as he walks off with a bottle of champagne. 

After 3 glasses of cheap wine and the rest of her packing complete, Rey decides to make her way to the great house. She walks up the stairs to see the light in Poe's room on. She knocks on the slighty open door and a man's voice prompts her to come in. 

She enters the empty room, the voice must have come from the closet...

Fidgeting with sweaty palms and a buzz, "So I.... I leave for Paris tomorrow.... and before I go... I need to tell you... that while I'm gone.... I'll be thinking about you..." Rey stammers out.

"I think..." but he's cut off.

"Please don't say anything... I'll never be able to get through this. But I wanted you to know that while you're here......someone will be thinking about you from across the world. And it's ok if you don't think about me, I'm not sure you've ever thought about me. But I think I know you better than anyone.... and if there was every anything you needed, anything I could do for you...."

The voice emerges from the closet to reveal it isn't Poe. It is a very entertained Ben, with a slight smirk on his face. Rey gasps and is horrified. 

"Could you bring me back one of those little Eiffel Tower key chains? I'm always losing my damn keys...." 

Rey bolts from the room, runs down the stairs, and out the door.

And Ben smiles, which he rarely does. "I think I ought to keep that to myself..." he whispers to himself as he exits Poe's room. 

As the party winds down, Poe takes the leggy blonde model to the Solarium and pops champagne and enjoys the fireworks show, with a beautiful woman in his arms.


	2. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you are reading this, thank you! This probably should've gone in the first chapter but what the hell, I'll put it here. I'm not a writer, just a person with a wild imagination. The last English class I took was almost 13 years ago so please ignore any and all errors you come across. Sabrina is one of my all time favorite movies and as I was watching it the other day, Linus Larrabee just screams Ben Solo to me. So I'm writing it down, more for me than anyone else.
> 
> Thanks

Rey really should be grateful to Mrs. Organa-Solo for this opportunity. Not only did she get her the internship with her twin brother Luke, she is letting her stay in her Paris apartment. The beautiful 3 bedroom apartment is a stark contrast from the great home on 17 Mile Drive. Large windows, stark white walls with simple crown molding, modern art and furniture, and a mix of black, white and creams. She loves it, definitely more her style than the ornate finishes back home. Is this really even Mrs. Organa-Solo's apartment? There is a note on the table in the kitchen-

"Bonjour Rey! Bienvenue! I come to the apartment on Friday's to clean up and stock the fridge if necessary. Here is my cell phone number, please let me know if you need anything. I look forward to meeting you- Au revoir- Amilyn Holdo" 

A housekeeper? It's unnecessary, but Rey will take it. Rey takes her suitcases back to the guest room she will be staying in and starts to unpack. 

After everything is hung up and put away, she takes Poe's picture from the fragrance ad, and pins it to the wall above the small desk. She falls asleep, thinking of Poe, and his wavy dark brown hair, magnetic smile, and beautiful tan skin. 

The next morning, she meets Leia's brother Luke at the fashion magazine he runs. He isn't exactly what she imagines when she thinks "French Fashion Magazine Editor." He has sandy blonde hair, a scruffy beard, and he's wearing what appears to be a poncho? or is it a cape? a tunic maybe? Rey isn't really sure. 

"Bonjour Rey! My sister has told me so much about you! She says you practically grew up on her estate!" Luke says and he greets Rey with kisses on both cheeks. "Is this your first time in Paris?" 

"Yes..." Rey says shyly... 

"You will love it. I have been looking for a temporary assistant while mine is on maternity leave and when I was lamenting to my sister about it, she knew you'd be perfect for it! Do you speak any french?" 

"Um, I had been practicing a little..." 

"Bien, bien! I can help you practice more. Now now! This is Chewie, he will show you around the office! Adieu!" Luke says as he disappears down the hallway. 

A very tall man approaches Rey and she is taken back by both how tall he is and how long his brunette hair is. Chewie shows Rey around the office and takes her to "The Closet". Rey comes to an abrupt stop as she walks through the double doors of the "The Closet". Assistants running around. Hundreds of pairs of shoes, coats hung as far as the eye can see, scarves in every color she could think of. She stares, completely dumbfounded as she takes in the vast room and all the beautiful pieces before her. 

"The Closet" reminded her of Mrs. Organa-Solos closet. She had only been in it once when she was young. Her grandfather had driven Mrs. Organa-Solo and Poe to town for a music lesson and Rey had been wandering the halls of the mansion. She knew she shouldn't had gone in Mrs. Organa- Solo's room.. but she crept through the double doors and was in awe of the large room. A beautiful 4 poster bed. Beautiful art on the walls. It looked like something out of a magazine. Then she walked to another door in the room. She turned on the light and walked around a spacious closet. She brushed her fingers against fur coats, Chanel tweed, and intricate brocade dresses. A small corner of the closet was devoted to vintage pieces owned by Mrs. Organa-Solo's mother, along with picture of her and a man, who she latter learned was the late designer, Christian Dior. She was startled when teenage Ben came in to the closet and asked her what she was doing. She panicked and froze right where she stood. Ben just smiled and told her he won't say anything and he took her hand and led her downstairs to get some ice cream... 

She snaps out of her reverie with Chewie talking with a heavy french accent... "Monolo, Louboutin, Chanel, Dior... these are the brands we are featuring in the next shoot, learn their names, styles, and colors. Next, the coats..." Chewie says while walking the aisles, showing Rey each section and the corresponding designer, season, style, etc. Her head is slightly spinning. Chewie continues to walk her through the office when she meets back up with Luke. 

"So, what did you think of the closet? Kind of puts my sister's to shame" he says with a chuckle. 

"I.. I... I don't know what you mean.." blushing as she hides her secret from years ago. 

"Would you like to go grab lunch? I know this fabulous cafe just down the street. You can have a real Parisian croissant!" 

With that, Rey and Luke exit the office and head out on to the cobblestone streets of Paris. Rey is fairly confident she is dreaming. She hears "La vie en Rose' playing in the distance and she smells the cafe before she even sees it. Croissants and macrons in the window. Blooming lavender in the box planters out front. It's a far cry from the cafe's in Monterey and Carmel. Luke tells Rey to grab a table out front while he goes inside to order. A few days ago, she was watching Poe from a tree. And today she is sitting with his uncle at a cafe in Paris. Luke exits the cafe with scones, coffee, croissants, and fruit. 

He sits down at the table with her and asks, "So how are those nephews of mine?" 

Rey was a flood gate waiting to open. She gushes about Poe, how he got a new BMW, how he just got back from Fiji, how he juggled oranges in the kitchen the other day, how he lost his Rolex but found it in between the couch cushions, and that he might consider growing out his hair but isn't sure. She finally catches a breathe and Luke asks "And Ben?" 

Rey is stumped. "Well, you know Ben....he works a lot..." she manages to spit say. 

"Yes, he always has. Ben reminds me so much Leia. Work, work, work. So dedicated to whatever cause or project he is apart of. Poe is more like Han, even though I know he's adopted. I worry Poe will never settle down. Never live up to his potential. But he might surprise us all, like Han did. Ben was always my favorite though. It sounds like the boys are doing well" 

Rey is startled at the confession. Ben? Luke's favorite? How? Sure, Ben was nice enough. But also intense and moody. Aloof. She always assumed everyone preferred Poe to Ben. How could anyone prefer someone over Poe? "Yes they are doing good."

\------------------

The following days and weeks were spent on photo shoots, running around the closet looking for the specific shoe Chewbie told her about 3 times already, grabbing water for models, eating croissants, and thinking about Poe. 

"Hello Papa! How are you? I have missed you so much!" Rey says as she picks up the phone call from her grandfather.

"I am doing well honey, I miss you so much. How is Paris?" 

"Beautiful. And stressful. Lovely. But stressful."

"It sounds like you are having an amazing time. Honey, I wanted to let you know that Mrs. Organa-Solo just told me that Ben will be in Paris in a few days and will be staying at the apartment with you."

Rey freezes. Ben will be staying in the apartment. With her.

"Ok, should I stay somewhere else while he is here?"

"Oh no honey, in fact Mrs. Organa-Solo told Ben to stay out of your way while he's there. He has some business to attend to there. Something about a merger. It will only be a few days. I'm sure you'll be able to manage fine. You probably wont even see him."

A sigh of relief. But her body hasn't gotten the message. She's still tense at the thought of sharing a space with Ben Solo for a few days. Why couldn't it be Poe?

"Ok, I'm sure you're right." 

"Honey, Mrs. Organa-Solo is coming out now, I'll talk to you later. Love you"

"Love you too Papa." 

\-----------------

3 days later, Ben texts her.

Ben- "Hi Rey, this is Ben Solo. My flight gets in at 8pm tonight. I'll have a car pick me up from the airport. See you tonight" 

Rey thumbs over the keyboard on her phone. She doesn't know if she should respond or not. He was more sharing information than anything, not really asking a question. Then another ping.

Ben- "Also if you see Amilyn, please let her know I'd like the scones from Blé Sucré this time." 

Ben Solo eats scones. Interesting. She pictured him more of a dry toast kind of man. 

Rey- "Hi Ben, I'll leave a note for Amilyn, she comes when I'm at work. See you tonight" 

She quickly jots down a note for Amilyn. Another ping.

Ben- "Thank you. Those scones are worth the jet lag" 

There is a level of uneasiness about Ben coming. Sure, she's known Ben for almost her entire life. But what does she really know about him? He doesn't really seem to date. He doesn't really seem to have any hobbies, unless collecting calligraphy pens is a hobby. He doesn't seem to take vacations either. He's drove the same black Mercedes for 8 years and he gives his mother very practical gifts for her birthday. She comes to the conclusion she knows exactly 2 things about Ben Solo. He likes to work and he likes scones. 

\-------------------

Rey is sitting on the plush white couch reading a fashion magazine ("Homework for the weekend" Luke insisted) when she hears the knob turn at the front door.

"Well hello Rey. I trust Paris has been treating you well?"

"Hi Ben... yes, I've really been enjoying it here so far."

"You changed your hair"

Rey nervously runs her hands through her hair. Luke had convinced her to ditch the 3 bun look for a more simple half up/half down look. "Yes, I did... um, thank you for noticing." 

"Did Amilyn grab the scones?"

"Yes they are in the fridge."

He throws his bags down and runs to the fridge. He pulls out the brown paper bag from Blé Sucré and rips it open. He inhales the intoxicating smell of sugar and vanilla. He quickly shoves one of the scones in his mouth and gives out the most satisfied moan.

"Mmmm, this alone was worth the trip. Want one?" 

"Sure."

She walks over to him and he hands her a vanilla scone and she takes a little bite. She suppresses a moan, similar to Ben's, and thinks this is best thing she's ever tasted.

"Delicious huh?" he says with a mouthful of sugary delight.

She nods in agreement. 

"So do you have any plans for tonight? Uncle Luke have you working on anything?"

"No, I just need to read through a couple of fashion magazines. I'm trying to learn the designer's names still."

"Some of them are tricky. Louboutin always gave me trouble at first." 

Rey blinks and blinks again and is fairly certain Ben just sprouted a 3rd eye. Offering her his scones and saying "Louboutin"?

"Yes that one has been hard to pronounce correctly." 

"How is your french coming along?"

"Ok, I'm getting a little better with conversations. But everyone talks to fast here. It's hard to even understand them sometimes."

"I can practice with you tomorrow, unless you're busy. I mean, if you need a teacher. I have a meeting in the morning and then I'm free the rest of the day."

Rey is more definitely certain Ben sprouted a 3rd eye now and she thinks a 4th one is coming. 

"Um sure, I don't have any plans tomorrow. Since it's Saturday I was just going to explore the city."

"Great, I need to brush up on my french anyways. Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long day with the flight and everything. Which room are you in?"

"The room with the white bed."

"Perfect, I'll take the room with the black bed then. Leia was so mad when I told the decorator I wanted black and white in this apartment. I thought she was going to have a stroke. I told her that not everyone who will stay here will appreciate her.... traditional style. It was a hard fought battle, but I'm glad I won, I love this apartment." he says proudly as he surveys the modern and impeccably decorated apartment. "Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight..." Rey says. After he leaves the room, she allows her jaw enough slack to drop to the floor. Who knew Ben Solo had such hidden depths? She now knows three things about Ben Solo, he likes work, scones, and has impeccable interior decorating taste.


	3. Explore

She wakes the next day to the smell of the most amazing coffee. She throws on her robe over her pajamas and walks out in to the spacious living room to find Ben perched up on a chair in the kitchen, staring at his computer and sipping his coffee.

"There is coffee if you'd like some" he offers without looking up.

She tries to blink the sleep away from her eyes. He looks younger in this light. Is that what Paris light does to people? Makes them look younger? 

"um thank you. It smells amazing"

"Some fancy beans I had sent from Tanzania. I don't know, Poe told me about them..."

She chokes on the hot beverage. "Poe?" She hadn't heard someone say his name in weeks and all her visions of him start flooding back. 

"Yeah, you know, Poe. My younger brother? Devishly handsome? Likes to party? I vaguely remember you saying you knew him better than anyone?" a smirk crossing his face as he slowly looks at her. 

Her face is turning crimson with embarrassment. Of course he remembers that night. It's not often you come in to a situation like that.

"Yes... Poe. I know him. That night.... I had had a little too much wine to drink that night... and was nervous about leaving for Paris... I'm not entirely sure what came over me" she confessed, half truth, half lie. 

"It happens to the best of us. Are you still nervous about Paris? You seem to be acclimating well to Parisian life."

"Yes... I mean, no. I'm not nervous anymore to be here. I love working with Luke, he's become an amazing mentor and teacher. I love working on the photo shoots. I love browsing The Closet. And I love walking along the cobblestone streets."

"Sounds like you might not want to leave this place."

"No, I will. When my time with Luke is up. I would miss everyone back home too much." 

"I see... well I have a meeting in about an hour. But I should be back around noon. Enjoy your morning."

"Thanks, you too." 

Ben disappears to his room, coffee in hand.

Rey spends the morning walking around the neighborhood. She stops at her favorite cafe and grabs a croissant. She listens to a small group of people singing to a crowd of tourists. She takes pictures with the old camera her Papa gave her. She really wonders if she would ever want to leave this place. Gertrude Stein said "America is my country and Paris is my hometown." But Poe... she couldn't possibly stay and never see Poe again. 

\-----------------

Rey loses track of time and when she gets back to the apartment, Ben is already there. Sulking. This is the Ben she knows. She decides to not say anything and keep to herself.

Ben snaps out of his staring contest with the paper in front of him and looks up at her. His eyes look softer behind his metal rimmed glasses. His hair messier than usual.

"How has your morning been?" he asks earnestly.

"Nice, it's been nice. I've just been wandering the neighborhood."

"That sounds... nice. Whenever I come to Paris, I never wander. I come here for work and never leave time to explore."

"Oh, you should take time to explore. Paris really is beautiful.. how was your meeting?"

"Terrible. I'll have to call Leia and tell her something fell through. That's business sometimes though."

"I see..."

"Are you still up for that french lesson? You know I speak fluently. Poe and I took lessons when we were younger, but I just happened to keep up with it."

Rey imagines the scene. Poe bouncing around while an older french woman tries to get him to properly prounouce "Bienvenue". Ben sitting, carefully listening and taking notes. Ben was always the one who wanted to learn. Poe was always the one who wanted to live and play.

"Sure, that would be great."

"Why don't we go grab lunch and do our lesson at a cafe? I always find it easier to learn in a practical setting with people speaking around us. Reading a menu can be oddly helpful sometimes." 

"Ok, sure. Give me just a few minutes and we can leave"

Rey walks to her bedroom and closes the door behind her, her back making contact with the door and using it to keep her upright. She runs her hands through her hair and lets out a nervous sigh. Why is she so nervous? This isn't Poe, who is the one she really wants to have lunch with. This is Ben. Who she has not given two thoughts to her entire life. Ben, with his dark hair, large hands, and moles speckled over every surface she can see on his body. "Be cool" she mutters "don't talk about Poe" she reminds herself. She grabs the Chanel wallet-on-chain Luke gave her and heads back out to the living room to meet Ben. 

\--------------

Ben and Rey walk the streets, not saying a word. Is this awkward silence because they don't know each other really well? Or is it comfortable silence with someone you've known for so long? 

"Let's stop here, Leia loves their macrons. I should take her back some." Ben says, a knife to the growing tension. Motioning for her to sit down at the cafe table out front. 

"When do you leave?" 

"Tonight. I'm taking a red eye back."

"Tonight? But my Papa said you'd be here for a few days."

"Yes, well... that was the plan. But the meeting this morning made it unnecessary for me to stay. I'll need to get back to California as soon as possible to come up with a plan b."

"Plan B?"

"Yes. I have an idea but we'll see if it can actually work. Lots of moving parts. You know what I mean."

Moving parts. Rey thought about the words, cogs to a clock always in motion. 

She shakes her head and with an accusatory tone, "You really don't have for fun do you?" Her eye's fly to his. She quickly covers her mouth with her hand and she wishes she could grab the words as they escape her mouth. Wishing she could pluck them out of the air between them and throw them away without detection. The bold accusation is out of character for her. 

Ben looks to her and smiles. The same smile when he caught her in the closet as a child. The same smile when he emerged from Poe's closet during her speech. He shakes his head and almost chuckles. 

"You're right, I don't. I do real work in the real world. I am not afforded the luxury of fun like Poe is. Now let's work on that french..."

They sit at the cafe, practicing her french and eating macrons and croissants. People watching, eavesdropping on conversations, and the occasional stretch of silence. 

They walk back to the apartment in silence. They enter the apartment and Ben begins to grab his things.

"I shouldn't have said what I did back at the cafe. It wasn't my place to comment on how you live your life" she says meekly.

He stops what he's doing and looks up at her with gentle eyes."No, don't be. If I were to hear it from anyone, I'd only want to hear it from you."

Rey looks at him, puzzled by his statement, and decides to not pry.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your time here in Paris, Rey. The City of Lights suits you well." 

He gently kisses her on each cheek, and just like that, he leaves to catch his flight. She collapses on to the plush modern couch and becomes consumed with her thoughts, his gentle platonic kisses still searing on her skin. Ben had surprised her over the last 24 hours. She had always been so afraid of him her entire life, afraid of his intensity. But she saw a different side of him, one she hadn't really seen before. His taste in decorating, his love of french pastries, his fluency in French, the kindness in his eyes. She falls asleep on the couch, thinking of Ben, and how maybe, just maybe, she could've been wrong about the older Solo man all these years.

\----------------

The next few months fly by. Before she knows it, Luke's permanent assistant has returned to work and Rey's time in Paris is up. Luke insists on taking her to lunch one last time before she leaves.

"Rey, I don't know even know how to thank you for your time here! You have been an absolute delight! I will have to thank my sister for sending you to us."

"It really was a pleasure. It was so nice to have this experience in Paris. To get away from Monterey and everyone on 17 Mile Drive..." her words trailing off...

"Yes, well, things will be very different when you get home. Leia emailed me this morning, letting me know that Poe is engaged! And here I thought the man would never settle down. I'm sure the house will be turned upside down with wedding preparations. If it is one thing I know, Leia loves to throw a party. I'll have to come back to the States for the nuptials."

She drops the small piece of sandwich in her hand on to her plate. Engaged? The words are a knife to her heart. An explosion in her very soul. How could he be engaged? She is shocked and her face must show it.

"Rey... are you alright?"

"Yes.... I am.... fine. I'll be fine. I just realized I won't be seeing you every day... and the next time won't be until the wedding" she hopes her lie of flattery works on Luke.

"Aw Rey, we will see each other again soon. It has been one of the greatest pleasures getting to know you. A real treat. Now.. lets get some macrons for you to take back with you. I'm sure my sister will enjoy them." 

\---------------

Rey walks through the streets of Paris one last time. She passes Blé Sucré, remembering the scones she shared with Ben. She ducks through the busy crowd and buys a few for her flight home. The warm sugary concoctions soothe her nerves and heartache.


	4. Home

"Papa, I'll take a taxi home, I want to surprise you" Rey texts quickly when she lands. 

Rey gathers her suitcases and looks out to the parking lot of the airport. The salty air both a relief and reminder of home. As she makes her way to the long string of taxes, she sees the red convertible she'd recognize anywhere. Her heart stops, her breath hitches, she almost drops her coffee. And she sees him. His dark wavy hair, his beautiful tanned skin and a flash of a smile. Then a kiss. Wait... Who is he kissing? A woman she's never met before. And now she remembers. Poe's engaged, and most likely this is the woman who has stolen his heart. Rey tries to makes herself evaporate in to thin air but she knows it won't work. This isn't Harry Potter and she is not in possession of a Invisibility Cloak unfortunately. 

"Rey! Oh my GOD! What are the odds?"

Be invisible, Be invisible... dammit

"oh um... Poe! Hi! I just got in... what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to see off my fiance, Kaydel. Honey," he says motioning to his fiancee "This is Rey, her grandfather has been our chauffeur for jeeze, what, 20 years?! Rey, this is Kaydel Connix"

Connix... wait....Rey knows that name...

"Connix... as in Connix Cosmetics?"

"Yes! You've heard of us then?" Kaydel squeals in delight

"Of course I have, I actually have a few of their lip stains that I picked up while in Paris. All the cool girls wear in Paris wear them. I helped on a shoot where we featured a whole spread with Connix Cosmetics. I got to meet um.... what was her name...Sienne? From the Paris office." Rey says bashfully. If there was ever a time to fan-girl, now was not it.

"I love Sienne! I had lunch with her last time I was in Paris! I'll be seeing her in a few weeks at our Annual meeting, I'll have to tell her we met. What a small world. I'll have to send you some more lip stains too, plus anything else you want. Have Poe send me a list and I'll bring some back with me. Rey, it was so lovely to meet you." turning to Poe she says "Honey, I have to go or I will absolutely miss my flight. Kisses!" and with that command, Poe gives her a chaste kiss and Kaydel takes her bag and is off. 

Rey is left with a whirlwind of thoughts. Of course Poe's fiancee would be lovely, kind, beautiful, and modest. "Have you heard of us?" Rey thinks to herself... "do I live in a hut?" she replies. 

"Are you heading home?" asks Poe, bringing Rey back to earth

"Yes, I was actually just going to go grab a taxi, I wanted to surprise Papa."

"Oh no need, I'll drive you home" Poe insists

"No really, I'm fine, I don't want to tie up your day or anything."

"Don't worry, I didn't have anything going on anyways. Kaydel will be out of town for a few days so my calendar is practically empty. With the exception of my mom's birthday party."

Rey wants to say yes. But she also wants to say no. This is the first time she's seen Poe in months. The first time she's talked to him in months. She has so much to say but would any of it matter? All those years of pining is seeming less and less relevant. He's engaged and seemingly, very happy. And to someone incredible, of course.

"um.. sure, why not?" Rey says with a shrug

"Great! Then let's hit the road!" he says excitedly. 

They load up the convertible and are off.

"So Kaydel, she seems great" Rey says to break up the silence. 

"Yeah, ya know she really is. I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve her, but she is really great"

"yeah, I'm not sure what you did either" Rey says, chiding her old friend. 

Poe chuckles, "How was Paris?"

"Amazing and incredible, but it's so nice to be home and to see familiar faces." Rey looks out to the ocean and just above a whisper says, "Paris will always have a place in my heart." 

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence. Rey takes in the views and this feels... nice. Comfortable. Sitting here with Poe. She's not feeling the heartache she felt when she heard he got engaged. She's feeling at peace for the first time in years in regards to Poe. Rey glances over at him and she swears his face looks different, he doesn't have that glow around him that she swears he's been sporting for years. But maybe she's seeing him differently now. Maybe time and space has been working on her heart and she isn't feeling the pull to him that she once had. 

They pull around the drive to the mansion and she's drinking it in. Poe parks in his spot in the garage and Rey jumps out and starts to gather her bags.

"Don't worry, I'll grab them, go see your Papa, I'm sure he's here somewhere." Poe says and shoes her away. Rey grabs her backpack and heads out of the garage. 

Rey runs to the kitchen where she is certain she will find her Papa and as she turns the corner, she runs straight in to brick wall. A human brick wall. As Rey takes a step back, she realizes it's Ben. And he has the most peculiar look on his face, part smile, part trying to catch his breath. Since when did Ben Solo smile when he's nearly pummeled?

"Oh my gosh, Ben, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you..."

Ben chuckles... "Good to see you too, how was your trip?" 

"It was lovely. But I'm so happy to be home." a pause "Oh! I have something for you!" Rey sets down her backpack. She grabs the box of vanilla scones she's had stashed and sheepishly offers them to him. "I hope they survived the flight...."

Ben takes the familiar box and looks at her, truly perplexed by the gesture.

"You brought these back... for me?" 

"Um, yeah... I mean, I was walking the streets for the last time yesterday and wandered in to the bakery and grabbed some for me and I thought you'd like them. Which thank you by the way for introducing me to that bakery, I think I ate my weight in those scones since you left. I ate my box on the flight..I almost ate yours too." She says with a mischevious grin. 

A real smile breaks across his face, "Thank you... this is.... unexpected." Ben says staring at the box. He keeps shifting his eyes between the box and Rey. 

"You're welcome. Have you seen my Papa anywhere?"

"He took Leia to a meeting. Should be back in a few hours. I don't think he was expecting you until tonight."

"I told him not to worry about picking me up from the airport and that I'd take a taxi. I wanted to surprise him. But then I ran in to Poe at the airport oddly enough and he gave me a ride home. He was dropping of Kaydel."

"So you've met Kaydel then, lovely isn't she?"

"Yeah she really is."

"Did they tell you how they met?"

"No we really didn't get into details..."

"I introduced them!" Ben says proudly.

"Oh..."

"I met her in Paris actually. During that meeting that went south. I was meeting with her father about some business things and she was in the meeting. She's starting to learn the ropes of the business. Very smart girl..."

Rey is starting to connect the dots.. No, no, no, no, no. The merger. The plan B Ben mentioned. No... he wouldn't do that. Orchestrate their relationship... unless he really thought they'd be perfect together and it just happens to be that her family owns a very successful cosmetics company that Ben is interested in... Impossible. Or maybe it’s not impossible. Maybe this is the kind of person Ben really is. Willing to wed off family members for business mergers.

"Oh.... so this is she the Plan B you mentioned?" her tone accusatory. Ben's eyes fly to hers. There is something in his eyes.. shame maybe? No way, he wouldn’t be shameful about this. 

"Honestly I knew they'd be perfect together the minute she started talking during that meeting. I just needed Poe to see what I saw."

"And what did you see?" Rey says boldly. She's angry. Ben knew she has feelings for Poe. Wait... had feelings? Rey doesn't know anymore. She just didn't know Ben was this calculating. 

Rey can see him working his jaw, like he's trying to formulate the perfect sentence to appease her.

"Well... she's smart, witty and level headed. Poe needs someone to balance his impulsiveness. He needs someone to ground him when he wants to jump in to a cockpit and blow stuff up. He needs someone like her."

"If you think she's so perfect, why aren't you dating her then?" She’s practically shouting. Well, this escalated quickly Rey thinks.

Ben gives a half-hearted smile, "She's not really my type..."

"Right... right... good enough for Poe but not good enough for you."

"It's not that exactly.. She's just not the one for me."

Rey scoffs. She's never seen Ben bring a girl home in all the years she's lived here. The one for him? Yeah right, when did Ben Solo become a sentimentalist. 

"Right.. does he know? That you basically married him off so he could be a pawn in your merger?" Rey is doing all she can to not look at him. 

“No, but you make it sounds a lot worse than it is. They really are compatible.”

He takes her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing motion.

"Rey, I really didn't mean to upset you, I’m sorry. I know you have feelings for Poe. This has nothing to do with you, it's really just business. It’s not personal, it’s business."

Rey stares at her hand, it feels surprisingly warm in his. She thought his hands would be as cold as his apparent heart. The way his large hand engulfs hers is soothing though and protective. A balm to her frayed nerves at this point. 

There is a long pause, and she clears her throat. "Had" is all she replies to his apology, still staring at their conjoined hands. 

"Had? Huh?" he looks at her, puzzled.

"I had feelings for Poe. Past tense." She finally meets his eyes. She can feel a small welling of tears start to form in her right eye. Dammit.

"Oh..." 

She can almost see the wheels start to turn as he processes the information she just gave. Rey starts to pull her hand away from his but he squeezes harder in an attempt to stop her.

"Thank you for the scones. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome..." she looks away, embarrassed, and slowly removes her hand from his grasp. This time he lets her. 

He clears his throat and attempts to cut down some of the tension. He smiles softly and says, "So.... you know my mother's birthday party is tonight. I know you just got in town and everything and I'm sure you're jet lagged and tired... but would you like to come... to it with me? I hate these parties as much as anyone and we can practice your French or something and people watch rich people getting drunk. It'll be... entertaining."

The memories of watching all those parties from the tree come flooding back. She had always been so entranced watching Poe dance with a slew of leggy models. But now her memories shift to Ben and how she can't remember him dancing with anyone at all, ever. He always was off in the corner settling deals and securing mergers. 

"Sure." she shrugs, "One of my parting gifts from Luke was a cocktail dress from The Closet. He'll be happy to know I'm putting it to good use."

"Great. I'll see you tonight then. I have a conference call soon so I need to get going, but thanks again, for the scones." he says while lifting the box of scones. And with that, he rounds the corner and is out of sight.

Rey leans back on the door frame for support, like she might fall under the weight of what just transpired here in this very spot.. She is flexing her hand, trying to discharge the energy from touching Ben. God, his hand was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cocktail dress I envision Rey wearing for the party. I care about this kind of stuff lol
> 
> https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/roland-mouret-asymmetric-neck-sleeveless-fitted-midi-cocktail-dress-prod210730283?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat17450735%2526pageSize%253D30%2526Nao%253D60%2526Ns%253DSELLABLE_DATE%257C1%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod210730283&xbcpath=cat000000_cat000730_cat17450735&cmCat=product


	5. The Party

As she heads across the grounds, walking on a pathway lit with twinkle lights, she seems him.

Pacing while talking on his phone, wearing an impeccably fitting tuxedo. Have his shoulders always been that broad? She sees him end his phone call and it’s all becoming a little too real. The dress, the party, being Ben’s date. But this isn’t really a date, he just asked her to go to the party to smooth things over with her. He turns and sees her and starts walking towards her. Somehow her legs aren’t sure how to work anymore. 

“Hey, I’m glad you made it. I was starting to worry about you.” He says with a sheepish grin.

“You were? oh I’m...” Rey doesn’t even know what to say, so she blurts how, “I was having a hard time picking out shoes... I know Luke would say, white.. but Chewie would say a pop of color.”

“You look amazing. That dress....” a pause “it suits you well” 

“Thank you..” a shade a crimson dusts her cheeks and she’s hoping the dim light disguises it. Rey subconsciously smoothes the dress down. It’s so form fitting there is no way it would wrinkle, but she smooths it regardless. 

“So, do you dance?” He asks.

“I think the better question, is do you dance Ben Solo?” She claps back with a smirk.

“I’ve been known to have a few signature moves.” 

“I’ve never seen you dance in all the years I’ve watched the parties from my tree.” Uh oh... 

“Watched? So you’ve been watching me huh?” A devilish grin is taking shape on his face. 

The crimson dusting her cheeks is now creeping down to her chest and is turning in to a full out flush. How can she save this without coming across as a giant creep? 

“I.. I always enjoyed the decorations and the music and fancy gowns. It was like watching a real life fairy tale play out in your backyard.” She hopes that saves it. Maybe that saves it. 

“I guess you have a point. Leia really knows how to throw a party.” He looks over to the lavishly decorated party and takes it all in. The flowers, thousands of twinkle lights, candles, the live band, the whole thing. He offers his arm and Rey cautiously slips her arm around his, remembering the warmth of his hand from earlier today. They begin to slowly walk towards to party. 

She looks up at him and the lights have cast the softest glow across his face. His features look softer, his eyes, kinder, and his lip... dear God. She quickly averts her eyes but her thoughts linger on his lips. She wonders what chapstick he uses because the look so incredibly soft... 

“So... is this the dress Luke gave you?” He asks. 

“Yes, this is the one. He wanted to give me a whole suitcase full of clothes but I had to refuse. I wouldn’t have anywhere to wear them and Luke had already been so generous with this dress and the shoes....” 

“Knowing Luke, he would’ve given you half the closet. That’s just the kind of guy he is.” 

“Did you know you’re his favorite nephew?” She blurts out. 

Ben freezes. The air around them changes. His legs have become harnessed to the ground beneath them and his arm stiffens. His jaw is tense and he lets out a small huff. 

“Is that what he told you?” He asks quietly. 

“Yeah, he mentioned it on my first day in Paris” a pause.. “is everything ok?” She’s looking up at him up to see a pained face with a story behind it. A story she wants to know but that he most likely won’t tell. 

He closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath. “Yup, everything is fine. Let’s get to that party. My mother will will be excited to see you.” 

They start walking and Rey files this away in her mental Roladex in the “ask Luke” file. Who would be put out by hearing they are the favorite nephew? There is more to that story.

————————————————

“Happy Birthday mother.” Ben says as he leans over to give his mom a kiss on the cheek. Rey has her back turned and is debating an older gentleman about the difference between German and English made cars. True to the granddaughter of any chauffeur.

“Thank you son, and who is your date?” Leia asks inquisitively.

“Mother... you can’t be serious? It’s Rey.”

You could’ve knocked Leia over with a feather.

“She’s back? I thought she wouldn’t be home until later in the week. I swear Luke said she was just there yesterday.”

“She was there yesterday, she got home earlier today. And I asked if her if she’d like to come to the party... with me.” The end he let’s slip out as he downs the last of his champagne.

“Is that so?” Leia asked, followed by a wink.

“Mother, please. Rey is.. Rey. She’s young. She’s... witry. She definitely would not be interested in me. So let’s just drop it... okay?”

“If you say so son.”

Rey peaks over her shoulder and sees Ben and Leia talking and her eyes meet Ben’s. She gives a slight smile and he nods back. And she resumes her Aston Martin vs Mercedes duel with the elderly man. 

—————————————

Rey is dancing with one of Poe’s friend, Snap, when Ben walks over to her and asks to cut in. Snap thanks Rey and steps aside for Ben. He places his hand firmly on her back and her breath hitches at the contact. God his hand is so large...

“Sorry I haven’t seen you much.. I wasn’t expecting to do so much business at the party.” Ben says apologetically. 

“Oh it’s really ok. The party has been really.. fun actually. I wasn’t expecting to have such a good time”

“I’m glad this has exceeded your seemingly low expectations...” he grumbles back. 

Rey is struck by the sadness in his voice. She’s slowly realizing how that could be interpreted. That she wasn’t expecting to have fun with Ben. But really, she wasn’t expecting anything. She didn’t know what to expect. 

“That’s um... that’s not what I meant,” she tries to spit out as they sway to the band and as she tries to salvage this. “I didn’t have any expectations honestly. I have watched these parties from a tree for years and I didn’t want to get my hopes up. I would look out and see everyone laughing and dancing and drinking and it just looked like it was be a dream to be apart of. And then being your... um...” uh... friend? Companion? No that sounds stupid.. 

“Date” he finishes her sentence, giving a small smile.

Her eyes fly to his. So she is his date, then. He’s finished her sentence and answered her burning question to tonight. 

“Yes... date.”

Then silence as they dance to the band playing. The tension slowly growing around them. 

“Would you like some champagne? We can go sit in the solarium or something if you’d like a break, from.. ya know.. all the people.” He waves a hand around, motioning to the hundreds of people around them. And the way he asks, is more like he’s begging to get away from the people. Like another moment surrounded by people would kill him. 

But the Solarium? That’s Poe’s move, not Ben’s.

“That sounds great” she responds and he escorts her off the dance floor.

On the way to the solarium, he grabs a bottle of champagne and two flutes. 

What do you have up your sleeve Ben Solo?


End file.
